Games of Chance
by Avirae
Summary: The ladies of Fairy Tail get together for some much needed girl time, chatting throughout the afternoon about a favored subject, their male guildmates. Little did they know, the conversation was filling the sweet, lovable Mirajane with crazy ideas. How will the group of mages fare as they face intimate situations and embarrassing positions with their male counterparts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! With everything going on for the 'back to school' time of the year, I'm having a little trouble concentrating on the more serious parts coming up in my other story… so I decided to start working on a fun and light-hearted one for today. I will be updating "Indecisive Nature" soon though, hopefully within the next few days. **

**I've read many stories that revolved around Mira's devious matchmaking. Even though I tend to sway toward the darker story plots, I do love this concept… however, some of the stories I read had very obvious pairings. So… I decided to jot down some character names, crinkle up the pieces of paper, and play a little game of my own. At least this way, I know that you all won't be able to figure out who will get paired up because, hell…I don't even know yet. It's all a game of chance. :)**

**And, this is how I plan to carry it along throughout, after I lay the foundation. I'll create a storyline based upon whichever names I unwrap before I start typing that part. By the way… once used, the names are getting thrown back into the mix… so, there is no narrowing it down.**

**Hopefully, this idea works out… We'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the man.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lucy**

"This is perfect," Lucy murmured while closing her eyes and reclining back in her lounger. The sun's rays warmed her slightly chilled skin, slowly dissipating the droplets of water that trickled across her body.

"Mira… Erza… I can't express how much I love you two." Cana raised her bottle as if to toast an accomplishment.

One of the heroes giggled as the other nodded and let out a short hum in response.

It was a gorgeous summer day; not overwhelmingly hot, but warm enough to appreciate the cool water of the pool at the guildhall. The atmosphere surrounding them was fairly tranquil, aside from the muffled shouts still echoing from the building. After being cooped up inside with their male guild mates for the past week, the female members of Fairy Tail desperately needed a break. The two S-Class mages had taken it upon themselves to reserve the pool for their stressed-out friends by threatening the lives of any male who dared to come near, and now the ladies were enjoying some… almost… peace and quiet.

"Ooh… I think I can make this even better," Lucy popped open her eyes and reached for her keys, quickly summoning one of her spirits. Two little beings appeared, hovering in the air over their celestial mage. "Gemi… Mini… could you transform into Freed and set up runes around the pool area? I want to make it soundproof and have a barrier that the guys can't pass, just in case any of them do have a death wish."

A cloud of smoke surrounded the twin spirits. When it dispersed, a familiar green-haired man stood in their place. He bowed to the women and set off to the edge of the concrete to begin his work. A few moments later, the job was completed and the spirits returned to their normal forms. Waving goodbye to the group, they disappeared back to their world.

"There," the blonde stated nonchalantly, "now we don't have to listen to them complain."

"And… they won't be able to hear anything we say either, right?" Cana questioned, the corner of her lips turning up into a devious smirk.

"Not a word." Lucy smiled widely at the seven others who were present.

Sadly, a few of the girls couldn't make it for one reason or another. Bisca had left with Alzack and Asuka that morning for an extended weekend vacation. Wendy was with Porlyusica, as she had been for the past couple of weeks. The old healer had taken Wendy under her wing, teaching her other forms of healing for when she was low on magic energy. Kinana had offered to cover the bar for the rest of the week, trying to give Mira some time to relax and enjoy herself before the summer came to an end. And, Laki was away on a mission, helping to restore some buildings that were damaged in a recent flood. Although Lucy missed her absent friends, she was still thoroughly enjoying the chance to have some girl time with Cana, Erza, Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, and Evergreen.

A voice of uncertainty jumped in, "Err… Lu-chan? Maybe we should… umm… test it out?" Levy looked to her friend, hoping Lucy could dissolve any doubts before they started a quite possibly embarrassing conversation.

"Yeah, probably... Ooh, I have an idea." Lucy flipped to a different key, getting ready to call another spirit forth… and then hesitated. "Ehh… but this is going to be really bad if he can hear me," she immediately reconsidered her plan, thinking about all of the ways it could go wrong as her hand rubbed nervously over the opposing arm.

At the urging of her fellow guild mates, she finally relented with a sigh, "Ok, I'm ready. Let's try it."

A golden light appeared over the grass outside of the pool area. As the light died down, the girls all stared expectantly at Loke, who was standing outside of the invisible barrier, looking as impressive as ever. His lips were moving as he peered through his blue-tinted glasses at his owner, but nobody could hear what he was saying. The lion spirit waited for a response, but received nothing in return. Confused, he scanned over the rest of the females with a questioning look in his eyes.

**Loke**

Wary of the attention he was receiving from eight very unlikely sources, Loke decided it was best to stay planted exactly where he was. It had to be some sort of trap. He was not going to move an inch from that spot, especially when he was facing the group that was in front of him. Well, that's what he told himself… until he saw Lucy stand up from her lounger and walk toward him with a doe-eyed expression on her face. He took a few steps closer to her as he watched her lips move. Even with improved senses, he couldn't hear what she was saying… but it had to be something good with the way her face was heating up, cheeks tinted a bright red.

Curiosity won over and he moved toward the edge of the grass, shaking his head and motioning to his ear as a way to explain that he couldn't hear her. Just as Loke was about to reach the blonde, his body collided with something solid and immobile as if he had just walked face-first into a wall... but all that appeared in front of him was a grinning blonde girl and empty space. Stumbling back a step, he rubbed his face while glancing over at the rest of the girls. Realization hit him as he took in their excited expressions and what looked like animated chatter. He couldn't hear them... something had physically stopped him from entering the pool area...and this specific group of women were showing much more interest in him at that moment than they ever had before... it could only mean one thing. They had set up a rune barrier… and he was the guinea pig. _Good one, Lucy_… He could appreciate the cleverness, but he wasn't about to let her get away with it. If she felt like playing a game, Loke had a better one in mind.

During the past several months, the spirit had hoped that his celestial mage wasn't completely immune to his good looks. That he had an effect on her… one that she refused to admit… even though his attempts had been light-hearted to avoid any awkwardness. Now was the perfect time to test it out. Show her a glimpse of the lion behind the quirky playboy... enlighten her of the possibilities when provoking a wild animal.

He took a small step forward and turned his attention back to Lucy, eyes darkening with a hint of vengeance. Large chestnut orbs peered up at him from beneath long lashes as her grin faltered and she began nibbling on her lower lip.

He allowed his disposition to transform into that of the lion… a predatory glint growing in his eyes, vowing to capture his prey. He reached out his hands and slowly slid the palms up the invisible wall until they reached either side of his head. Resting his forehead against the barrier, the lion leaned toward his master, locking her under intensely hungry eyes… a fiery gaze that relayed promises of utter satisfaction. His body tensed with obscene need, his slight loss of control on display for all to see… but he was too immersed in his thoughts of the blonde to care. An almost pained expression flitted across his face as he pressed himself against the invisible separation… his body language expressing his desire to feel her against him… his carnal side yearning desperately for her touch. As he held his gaze, he watched her heat up once again, her body betraying her as she squirmed in place, the exaggerated rise and fall of her chest… that was all the proof that he needed. The spirit quickly reined in the beast, regaining control of his self, and stood up straight with a knowing smirk. Sending the flustered girl a wink, he strolled to the back doors of the guild, leaving the ladies alone once again.

**Lucy**

"Damn…"

The throaty groan knocked Lucy out of her stupor. She turned around, finally noticing seven pairs of eyes gawking at her. Letting out a deep, ragged breath, she attempted to compose herself while returning to her lounger, but the visual kept replaying in her mind. She had never witnessed that side of Loke before. The way he stared at her… it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Sure, it was just a look... but one capable of stirring something instinctive within her, erasing all intelligible thought for a few moments. She was consumed by the intent relayed with his eyes, the raw emotions he bared, the need for her evident on his face, his body...

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama would look at Juvia like that," the water woman breathed, immediately cutting off Lucy's wandering thoughts and grasping her attention.

"That was… hot," Levy exhaled, eyes still wide in surprise. The other girls began nodding in agreement, commenting on the sex appeal that radiated off of the celestial spirit. It seemed as though Lucy wasn't the only one affected by her lion's public display.

"Hmm…" Throughout the exchange, Erza held a closed fist to her mouth, deep in thought as though she was attempting to uncover some sort of mystery. After a few minutes, she snapped out of her deliberation, stating in a matter-of-fact tone, "Mmhmm. Loke is more of a man than I envisioned. I approve, Lucy."

"So… what is going on there?" Cana grinned, causing the whole group to face the blonde mage, brows raised in anticipation.

"What?" Lucy's eyes shifted back and forth between the redhead and brunette. "I… I… nothing!" The still flustered girl shook her head. "I don't know what that was."

"Do you think he heard you say that you think he's sexy?" Levy questioned, suddenly worried about the soundproofing again.

"No, he probably would've reacted faster. Before the little show, he was trying to tell her that he couldn't hear what she was saying. I'm guessing that he read her lips or just pieced it all together," Evergreen spoke up with exaggerated confidence, fully certain that she was right. "Lucy probably had it written all over her face. She doesn't hide her emotions very well."

The whole group accepted that explanation easily. It made sense, even to Lucy.

"If they weren't a bunch of jackasses, a lot of our guys have the potential to be… doable," Cana carried on the conversation. "I've checked them all out at one point or another. They do have some nice assets," she said in a sly tone, wiggling her eyebrows at the others.

"Oh, Gray-sama," Juvia smiled gleefully as her mind drifted off to thoughts of her beloved.

Cana smirked, "Gray is definitely one of them…"

"That deep voice… mmm…" Lisanna closed her eyes to stress her point.

"The calm, cool personality… well, when he's not around Natsu," Lucy added, somewhat conflicted.

"Let's not forget to mention that every one of us has seen what he has to offer… no risk of disappointment there," Cana, of course, brought up the one thing that the rest intentionally avoided.

Juvia was seething, rage gleamed in her eyes. "Love rivals!" she spit out venomously, causing the others to chuckle.

"Moving on…" the brunette laughed loudly and shook her head at her friend's outburst as she grabbed a new bottle.

For over an hour, the eight female members of Fairy Tail discussed their fellow guild mates. There were many agreements and disagreements, a lot of laughs, and a few jaw-dropping moments, but it was all in good fun.

Lisanna brought up Natsu, expressing how she loved his loyalty, kind heart, and amazing body. Levy and Lucy agreed, but the latter also poked fun at his denseness, commenting on how they would have to draw him a picture book to show him what to do, and causing raucous laughter to fill their cube of privacy. The girls were all thoroughly shocked when the water mage peeped up, saying that Juvia thinks the sex would be steamy, and that Natsu-sama could warm her up anytime…if Juvia wasn't already Gray-sama's.

The girls found out that Gajeel's strength and gruffness turns Levy on… and how she wanted him to just grip her up and ravage her, take what he wanted… before she looked up at the rest of the group wide-eyed and suddenly became silent. After the rest of the girls, aside from Erza, began nodding in agreement, the little script mage's embarrassment died down. Erza simply stated that he would be incapable of ravaging her, so that would be her duty.

Erza and Mira brought up Freed's name simultaneously, appreciating his respectful demeanor and intelligence. Levy couldn't help but side with them. She looked up to the man. However, Cana and Lucy erupted in a fit of laughter as the memories of Freed's reaction to women on Tenrou Island came rushing back to them.

Every girl agreed that Laxus could be the sexiest man in Fairy Tail, if he wasn't such an arrogant bastard. Well, Evergreen huffed at the "arrogant bastard" comment, but otherwise agreed. They all assumed that he was a sex god. He had the most sex appeal of the younger generation, by far. Plus, the man's body was immaculate. The group took a moment to picture him unclothed, each imagining an impossibly huge erection based on the man's size. Who knows, they could be right… his ego did come from somewhere.

Aside from Evergreen, they all also agreed that Bickslow would be incredible in the sack. His perverse thoughts, that tongue… they could all imagine the wild night he would give them. Not withdrawing his attention until their whole bodies were quivering. Hell, he could probably even make their souls quiver. Evergreen just sneered in disgust, appearing almost physically ill as the descriptions became more detailed. When they finally stopped discussing Bickslow, a few of the girls were looking a bit flushed…and Evergreen started to regain a healthier shade of color.

After taking a minute to calm her stomach, Evergreen decided to speak up, slightly cringing when she mentioned Elfman. It was a bit awkward talking about him in front of his sisters, but she couldn't just leave him out. His behavior may be a bit… odd, but he was a good man with a rock hard body. The two silver-haired mages giggled and smiled at their friend, happy that their brother found a companion who obviously cared for him. Lucy, Levy, and Cana, although hesitant, did eventually state those points. He was a very caring person and they did have to admit… he had a nicely-sculpted body… but the conversation quickly ended there.

As they began cleaning up the pool area and packing up their belongings, Lucy thought of someone they missed… someone who should definitely be a part of this conversation. "I have one more for you."

Her friends turned their attention toward the blonde, looking a little puzzled as their minds scanned through the faces of their male guild mates.

"We've been talking about the boys of our guild, or some that are just now transforming into men… but we missed the one actual man with a lot of experience, who probably knows a million different ways to satisfy a woman and could teach our boys a thing or two," she continued. After finishing her explanation, she peered over at Cana, who was shaking her head in disbelief, and squeaked out a quick "Sorry Cana."

"Oh my g..." the brunette shuddered, completely horrified. "Lucy, no!"

**Mirajane**

Mira had a blast spending time with her girls, joking around and offering her opinions on the different men of Fairy Tail. This afternoon had given her so many great ideas and she was excited to start working on them. Luckily, the other girls were so focused on the entertainment throughout the day that they failed to notice just how closely their devious friend was paying attention to every word, the contemplative look that appeared on her face as the gears in her mind began rotating, and the sly smiles that unconsciously spread across her face every now and then…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long for an update… I had a busy week with the 'back to school' ordeal. **

**Thanks so much for the comments! I'm thrilled that you like it so far! I was going to work on my other story today… but I'm planning on reviewing the first three chapters and possibly changing some things before I go any further with it. **

**This will be the last chapter for the foundation of the story. After this, the games begin and I'll be drawing names from the two piles of paper. We'll see how that goes…**

**Although I'm not accepting any requests on pairings for the game part of the story, I will probably be setting up a poll as the story moves forward. You can let me know who your favorite pairings were based on what happened during the games, and I'll carry it on from there. I won't be starting a poll until I get a few more chapters out though because I'd like the responses to be based specifically on this storyline… **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Lucy**

(10:00 am)

"Lucy, there you are! I've been waiting for you to come in!" Mira bounced gleefully in place behind the bar. "I need to ask you for a huge favor."

The blonde smiled widely, "Hey Mira! What's up?" She sat down at the empty bar, taking hold of the strawberry breakfast shake that her friend slid across the countertop. "Wait, why are you working? You have the week off."

"Oh, I'm just covering for Kinana while she ran to the store. I had to be here to talk to some people today anyway," the silver-haired mage explained with a grin. "I was wondering if I could borrow Gemini for a little while later today. I need their help with something, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Sure… around what time do you need them?" Lucy didn't think anything of her friend's unusual request. Mira was the sweet, motherly member of Fairy Tail after all.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Tapping her finger against her lips, the girl behind the counter thought for a moment, "Well, I have to run to a few places after Kinana gets back… so how about we meet here at 3 o'clock?" Just then the other barmaid strolled through the guild doors, a bag and some envelopes in hand.

The blonde gave a quick nod in agreement, "Sounds good! I'll see you then!"

Lucy turned from the bar and sauntered over to her teammates, who were chatting at their usual table. After taking her seat, she barely caught the end of the conversation… Natsu whined out something about a surprise, causing Gray to insult him for acting like a toddler. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She questioned, taking in the pouty face of her fire-breathing best friend.

"Flame-brain won't stop whining like a toddler," the raven-haired man reiterated while raising a brow at his mopey sparring partner… who, in turn, continued to ignore the insults.

"What happened?" Lucy shifted her gaze between the three at table, concern evident on her face. At the guild, Natsu was almost always energetic and quarrelsome, challenging his guild mates and starting brawls for amusement. This wasn't like him at all. Her eyes paused on the pair across the table from her just as Erza shoveled a forkful of cake into her mouth.

"Ehh… nothing," Gray shook his head and sighed, "Mira told a bunch of us not to make plans for the next couple days and to meet her back here tonight… that she has a surprise for us. This idiot has been whining ever since because she wouldn't tell him what the surprise was."

"I hate waiting," the dragon slayer finally grumbled as he propped up his elbows on the table and rested his face between closed fists, somehow making his pout look even more childish.

xxxxx

(2:45 pm)

About an hour earlier, the blonde's teammates had dispersed for the day… beginning with Happy's constant pleas for fish, which Natsu eventually gave into and joined his little buddy for an afternoon at the lake. Erza excused herself from the table shortly after, stating that she had to pick up her armor from the repair shop. While the redhead was exiting the building, Gray decided that he was going to head out as well, planning to relax for a bit before he had to return for the big surprise. After the ice make mage wandered away, Lucy's eyes explored the guildhall in search of someone else to talk to. At the farthest corner table, she spotted a flushed-looking Levy fixed attentively on the pages she held in front of her, utterly clueless to her surroundings. Across the table sat her two enamored teammates who were shamelessly staring at the small blue-haired woman, and at her right was an irritated dragon slayer who was now glaring at the two excessively affectionate admirers. Although the scene was incredibly entertaining, the blonde felt that it was her duty as a friend to coax the girl out of what could become a very uncomfortable situation.

While the celestial mage awaited Mira's arrival, she became engrossed in a conversation with her favorite little bookworm about the novel she was reading throughout the day. During Levy's explanation of the story, Lucy quickly caught on to how she spoke a little louder and continually became a bit more detailed in her description whenever she discussed one of the several erotic scenes. The blonde also knew that Gajeel, although wearing a nonchalant expression, was listening intently as he leaned against the bar next to the two girls, obviously curious as to why the tiny person's cheeks were rivaling his eye color all morning.

After providing explicit details on the lewd foreplay and rough coupling in the chapter she paused on, Levy winked at her blonde friend and groaned, "Agh… she's so lucky. What I would do to have a man like that!"

Lucy was floored… her shy friend's newly formed brashness had spiked overnight.

Knowing that the girl was intending for the object of her lust to overhear, Lucy attempted to keep a straight face and reply to the remark, but Levy's smirk wasn't helping. Trying her hardest to stifle a giggle, Lucy focused her attention elsewhere, making the mistake of looking past her friend and straight at the iron dragon slayer, who was currently staring wide-eyed at the nearest wall with a white-knuckled death grip on the countertop.

What started as a giggle exploded into a full-blown fit of laughter, bringing tears to the blonde's eyes. Watching her friend break down caused the script mage to start giggling as well. Within a matter of minutes, both girls were splayed across the bartop, trying desperately to catch their breath and regain control over their trembling bodies.

xxxxx

(3:30 pm)

Mira had returned to the guild a few minutes after the girls' little display had ended. By this time, Gajeel had retreated back to his normal table, granting Lucy the ability of speech once again. She was finally able to account for her loss of control, causing Levy's jaw to drop in excitement as a pink coloring dusted her cheeks. After filling in their friend, the celestial mage called out Gemini, asking them to help Mira with… whatever it was that she needed them for… because, apparently, it had to do with that surprise she had been hearing about. Mira refused to spill a single hint… instead, she simply ordered the girls to meet her at the guild at 10 o'clock that night and to bring Loke along as well.

Now, Lucy was on her way home, looking forward to a hot bath and some quiet downtime. Walking to her front door, she peeked up at her bedroom window and sighed in relief when she saw that it was still shut. Her fingers deftly located the key to her apartment while she climbed the stairs. The front door swung open, revealing her table set, desk… and a practically naked man sprawled out across her bed.

On any other day, the blonde would have immediately freaked out and kicked him out of the closest window. But… thinking back to yesterday's conversation… she decided that it wouldn't hurt to take just a couple minutes to appreciate the view before she began screaming about her privacy.

Lucy kept her eyes locked on his still form as she backed into the door until she heard a quiet click. Taking a few steps closer, she allowed her eyes to roam over his body… the hard, unyielding appearance of his torso… perfectly formed edging highlighted his abs, defining each muscle… a sharp 'V' lined his hips, sneaking down and disappearing under his boxers. She turned her attention back to his face… his left arm was slung over his eyes, muscles rippling with each breath… nearly silent exhales escaped from his slightly parted lips… untamed raven-colored hair splayed across his forehead…

Lucy let out a ragged breath and ran her hands over her face, trying to clear her head. Then without warning, she screeched, "Gray! How'd you get in here?"

Instead of jumping up with a bewildered look like the blonde anticipated, the gorgeous man in her bed slowly raised his right hand and uncurled his long fingers, revealing a key made of ice. "I was wondering how long you were going to just stand there. What were you doing?" Gray shifted his arm slightly and peered out from underneath, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"N… nothing," Lucy stuttered, feeling a warmth flow to her cheeks.

"Uh huh," A knowing smirk spread across his face as his arm rested back into place, once again covering his eyes, "Thought so."

Even though he couldn't see her, Lucy made a point to narrow her eyes in irritation, glaring at the cocky mage. She was angry that he had snuck into her house uninvited, but nobody on her team understood the concept of privacy. At least he wasn't like Natsu… she didn't have to worry about the safety of her belongings. She could trust Gray to be left alone and not destroy anything. He would continue to lie on her bed, as he had been doing since… probably the time he left the guild. "Ahh… whatever! I'm going to go take a bath. Don't touch anything!"

Gray peeked out from under his arm once more as she was about to stomp off toward the bathroom. "Want me to wash your back?" he smirked again, most likely expecting a nervous reaction from a blushing blonde.

But… she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. He already got her once… it wasn't happening again. Lucy raised a finger to her lips and eyed the floor, as if contemplating the idea. A few moments later, mischievous brown eyes turned to the man in her bed, teasing as they slowly roved over his body. "Sure… come on," a suggestive tone laced her voice as she nodded her head toward her bathroom.

The maker mage jumped from his prone position and was on his feet within a second. "Really?" he questioned, brow arched in surprise.

"No, you damn pervert!" She crushed his excitement just as fast, "Get out!" Her foot shot up from the floor, but Gray proficiently dodged the attack and bolted for the door.

xxxxx

**Mirajane**

(9:55 pm)

Only five minutes left until she would begin unveiling her plan. Mira was slightly nervous. She hoped that her friends were willing to take part in the game… that her plan went smoothly. Her eyes scanned over the guild once again. Many of her guild mates had already left, but the ones she had asked to meet her were all still present.

The lightning mage and his team were sitting at their usual corner table near the bar. Laxus and Freed were both silent. The leader's eyes were closed, his head leaned back against a support beam. The rune mage was staring directly at Mira, a hint of curiosity on his face. The other two seemed to be arguing about something. Bickslow began laughing uncontrollably at Evergreen's expense, until he was struck over the head by her fan.

Macao and Wakaba were both passed out drunk, oblivious to anything happening around them. One was leaning over the rough surface of the table with his head cradled in his arms. The other was sprawled across a bench, snoring loudly.

Levy and Gajeel sat at another corner table in the calmest area of the building. The little mage had a large tome on the table in front of her and was hovering over it, fully consumed by its contents. Gajeel was reclined back in his seat with his arms raised behind his head, leaning against the wall for support. Every so often, he would peer over at Levy, eyeing her with a sense of fascination, but would quickly catch himself and begin glancing around the guild once again.

Laki and Max stood to the opposite side of the guild doors, sharing a quiet conversation. They seemed to be in their own world, chatting away without taking their eyes off of each other, acting as though nobody else existed within the guildhall.

A few feet away from the odd pair, Team Natsu and Loke occupied their normal table. Lucy was caged in between Loke and Gray, both inconspicuously inching closer and closer to the blonde as they carried on a conversation. Erza was finishing off a slice of cake, shoveling the last bite into her mouth, and paying attention to little else. Natsu was still pouting, resting his chin on arms that were folded on the table. His gaze remained focused on the wood in front of him, and every so often he called out to ask for the time.

Juvia stood behind a support beam next to Team Natsu's table, attempting to keep herself hidden. Her face continuously switched between an expression of loving adoration and one of murderous intent as her focus diverted from Gray to Lucy and back again.

Cana and her father sat at the bar, two seats away from Mira. They were enjoying some father-daughter bonding time, which meant that they were both drinking. It was the only time that the brunette openly displayed enjoyment when spending time with her dad. Just as Mira's gaze began to shift elsewhere, she caught them toasting something random, probably the alcohol they were consuming.

Mira could hear Lisanna behind her in the kitchen area. The youngest sibling had offered to finish the dishes so that the tired barmaid could leave for the night. Elfman assisted as well, stocking the shelves with the supplies he recently grabbed from the storage area.

When it finally reached 10 o'clock, Mira stood in front of her guild mates and steadied a medium-sized cardboard box on the now empty bar stool. "Could I have everyone's attention?" She giggled as Natsu sprang from his seat before she could finish her sentence.

The group of mages all turned toward the bar, some drawing closer in proximity, as they awaited Mira's announcement.

"The summer is nearly over and the amount of job requests will soon be rising. As mages, we don't have as much time to tend to our personal lives, and rarely have the chance to get away from it all to relax." A wide smile appeared across her face. "So, with the help of Lucy's extraordinary spirit, I've come up with a game for us all to play… a contest of sorts, and there will be a prize. The winner will receive an all inclusive week stay for two at the Akane Resort's new sister establishment, which will have their grand opening next week." The guild's sweetheart pulled a stuffed envelope from the box, waving it above her head. "It includes travel and lodging expenses, meals, alcohol, and any of their other accommodations, completely paid for."

Excitement buzzed in the air as her fellow guild mates began chatting animatedly about the prize. However, the buzz quieted an instant later when a loud voice boomed out, "How did you manage that, Mira? Fairy Tail was kicked out of the Akane Resort after what happened the last time we were there."

"Well… I had to promise that the two members showing up would be on their best behavior," She replied with a shrug. "And... I also had to agree to be their spokeswoman for the season and sign for some photo shoots."

"Ok, so what does this game entail?" Evergreen hid her excitement behind inquisitive eyes.

"That will stay a surprise until tomorrow, when the contest begins. Just be ready for anything." Mira's face lit up with mischief, a bit of the demon side showing. "I have a bracelet here for each of you to wear if you choose to participate. They will integrate you into the game and keep track of your stats. Also, they were crafted with a teleportation spell which will automatically take you where you need to be during the games. So, decide whether or not you would like to participate, and put on a bracelet only if you are absolutely willing to do anything to win. Once it is on, you will not be able to take it off until the game is over… you won't be able to change your mind."

Most of the group rushed forward in that moment, grabbing bracelets from the box and sliding them on. Laki and Max looked at each other, seemingly conflicted, and eventually opted not to join in. Gajeel looked torn as well, but stomped over to the box when he saw Levy slip one on her tiny wrist. Laxus waited for the chaos to calm as he peered suspiciously at Mira. However, once he saw her slip a bracelet onto her own wrist, he strolled up to the box as well. Gildarts just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a bracelet, wondering what he was getting himself into with the younger generation of Fairy Tail members.

In the end, seventeen mages decided to compete in the games… Mira was ecstatic to see all of the ladies she spent day prior with joining the fun. This whole idea had stemmed from their talk at the pool… the game was primarily for them. The male participants included Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Bickslow, Freed, Laxus, Elfman, and Gildarts… all of which were mentioned at some point during yesterday's conversation. She knew that a few of her friends harbored feelings for another, and that this that plan may cause a little chaos… but it may also be the push some needed to make a move. Or… her fellow guild mates may find someone who was better suited for their needs. If nothing else, this was going to be interesting… but the matchmaker had a feeling that at least some of her friends were going home tomorrow night with more than just a day's worth of entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I got sidetracked with some life stuff. I'm getting back on track now though. **

**I did say in my previous author's note that chapter 2 would be the last one before I started drawing names… but as I started writing this one, I realized that there was a bit more that I needed to incorporate to make the whole story flow a little better. So, next chapter… I promise. This chapter is pretty much just to push the story to where it needs to be for me to continue with the fun stuff.**

**For anyone who is also following Indecisive Nature… I am working on the next chapter. About halfway through it now. Hopefully, I will have it up soon. I had to do some revisions to earlier chapters before continuing on.**

**Again, thanks so much for the positive feedback! I hope you enjoy the start of the games. It'll continually become more perverse as we go along. Have to warm up some of these characters first. Remember, we do have some innocents among the group…**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Mirajane**

Mira stretched a teleportation bracelet over the edge of the cardboard box that she had been lugging around since the day before. These little things were quite handy. They were form-fitting… easy to stretch to absurd sizes, yet remained snug no matter the width of the object they were placed on. They also made transporting items so much simpler and would be useful for keeping inventory at the guildhall. She would have to remember to grab some more for personal use when she ventured out again.

After fitting the band into place around the sides of the box, the eldest Strauss sibling took a step back and grinned widely at her completed preparations. "There, finished!" Packed into the parcel were several different supplies that may be needed for competing in today's events. Everything was bundled and ready for transport… which would take place in precisely 28 minutes, at 11 o'clock sharp.

Mira rested against the kitchen countertop as her mind reviewed the previous 24 hours. The stage was set… she had located a spacious clearing in the middle of the forest directly outside of Magnolia. This was where most of the rounds would be held. The last challenge, however, would take place in a section of the surrounding forest that bordered the clearing. Yesterday, Gemini had helped her make quick work of the plans she envisioned. As Mira began the meticulous task of programming the equipment used to conduct the competition, the spirit used Freed's magic to set up a rune barrier around the perimeter of the playing field, helping to keep out unwanted guests and preventing the players from straying away from the arena. Once completed, he moved onto constructing the stages for each round, while carefully cloaking his work behind runes to prevent the girl from sneaking a peek.

Mira was completely unaware of the celestial spirit's ideas for each round. When they had first arrived, the two little beings transformed into the take-over mage to gather a better understanding of exactly what she was trying to accomplish. Realizing that she too wanted to take part in the events, Gemi and Mini offered to replace her as the host. The silver-haired beauty was thrilled to find out that the spirits could come out on their own magic… although it was something they usually refrained from doing to uphold their key holder's privacy. Apparently, they hadn't done so since they first spoke with Lucy about forming a contract.

After finishing their individual tasks, Gemini reassured her that they kept everything fairly similar to her original design, just tweaked it here and there and altered some of the challenges so that she would be almost as clueless as the rest were. Being that she would also be a participant, Mira willingly handed over creative control to the otherworldly beings, trusting that they fully understood her intentions. Before departing back to the spirit world, they gave the overly excited girl a list of supplies that may be useful for the competition and then disappeared with a promise to see her the following morning.

Aside from the physical set-up, the rest of the preparations were pretty much finished as well. The supplies were boxed and ready to go. All of the players had their bracelets on and were notified of the time that they would activate. Sixteen of the seventeen participants would soon be teleported inside the rune barrier. The remaining player would arrive later as the games progressed. Mira didn't think her plan could have gone more smoothly. Now, the only thing left was to explain the little that she did know to her friends, and leave the rest to Gemini. Hopefully, her fellow guild mates wouldn't react too harshly when they realized just what they had signed themselves up for.

**Lucy**

The night before, Mira had told the group of Fairy Tail members to be ready for teleport at precisely 11 o'clock in the morning. To Team Natsu, this apparently meant to meet up at Lucy's apartment for breakfast two hours prior, unbeknownst to the blonde. The poor girl was woke from her slumber by dramatic whining and a heavy weight pinning her to the mattress as her best friend jumped on top of her, straddling her hips and voicing muffled complaints about his empty stomach into her chest.

Lucy opened her mouth to yell at the dragon slayer on top of her, but only succeeded in inhaling a clump of pink hair in the process. Before she could react further and try to buck him off of her, a deep, irritated voice resonated through the room, "Get the hell off of her, flame brain! Lucy obviously doesn't like you crawling all over her like that!"

Within seconds, two hands appeared at Natsu's shoulders, gripping the cloth covering half of his torso, and flung him across the room. "That behavior is unacceptable!" an angry redhead stood to the side of the bed, aiming a disapproving glare at the now unconscious man who was slumped against the opposing wall.

Lucy managed to make it through breakfast and a shower with no further mishaps. However, upon exiting the bathroom, she began to question the security of her already barely present privacy. First, she spotted the ice mage at her desk, reclining back in the chair with a mischievous smirk on his face. Her papers and journal seemed to be haphazardly flung in the near vicinity of where she left them when she was last in that very seat. He probably tried to replace them quickly when he heard the door open. Erza was found standing completely still, gaping at the dresser drawer that held the blonde girl's new lingerie. Nothing was out in the open for her to gawk at, but some of the decorations previously arranged neatly atop of the dresser seemed to have fallen over or shifted, as if someone slammed a drawer closed. Lucy made a mental note to keep buying the raciest lingerie she could find… maybe that would keep Erza out of her panty drawer. And then there was Natsu… he was sitting rigidly on the couch, innocently twiddling his thumbs and whistling a tune to the floor. Lucy didn't have a single clue as to what he had been doing… and that's what worried the girl.

"What were you guys…" A faint glow stopped Lucy from continuing with her interrogation. She raised her left wrist toward her face as the bracelet's glow brightened and began to quickly spread over her body.

Gray chuckled, "Saved by Mira. Guess it's time…" His voice faded along with his body as the brightness of the light grew unbearable.

Lucy closed her eyes tight, waiting to feel… something. She remained this way until a gentle breeze touched her skin and the scent of the forest surrounded her. The sensation was immediately followed by recognizable voices… the sounds of her guild mates. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was now away from civilization, in an empty clearing surrounded by trees.

Glancing around, the blonde realized that there was nothing in sight that would give her a hint as to exactly what this game entailed. Nothing was out of the ordinary… just grass, trees, and her friends. As Lucy wandered over to her team, she noticed that several of the other mages were looking around for some sort of clue as well. They all appeared just as stumped as she was.

It seemed as though everyone who put on a bracelet the night before was present, all except for Gildarts. The blonde didn't see him anywhere. _Even Loke is here… the bracelet must have teleported him out of his world. If these things have the ability to pull a celestial being out of the spirit world, then why wouldn't Gildarts, someone who is already on Earthland, be here?_ Not that she was complaining. If the competition was strength-based, she'd rather not go up against that ridiculously powerful, overly destructive man. Lucy was just taking in any information she could gather to help her find her angle… help her win this thing. The more knowledge she could locate, the better developed her plan would be.

"Hey, Loke…" That innocent doe-eyed expression appeared on her face. It worked the last time. Well... kind of. "Did you show up here directly from the spirit world?"

A loving smile graced the lion's face, "Hey, beautiful." He stopped for a moment to retrace the past few minutes. "Yeah. Gemini came to visit shortly before I showed up here. I was talking to them one minute, the next I'm standing here with all of you. I didn't even get the chance to find out the reason for their visit. I wonder…" Loke was abruptly cut off as a sweet, bubbly voice rang out over the group.

"Could I please have everyone's attention?"

**Mirajane**

All eyes turned to Mira as she stood in front of the crowd. "Good morning, everyone! I hope you are all ready to have some fun and get a little crazy!" The silver-haired beauty giggled. "I'm sorry to say, but I can't give you much information on the games. I don't know the specifics. I gave control over to another host so that I can participate too, but I can explain a few things before we get started."

The girl watched as a look of confusion passed over the group, then continued, "I will introduce the new host in a moment. First, let me explain… there will be several rounds, but I am not sure on the exact amount. Each round will involve a different type of competition with unique rules, based on the task. As I mentioned last night, the bracelets we are all wearing will keep track of our individual scores. In at least most of the rounds, we will be paired up randomly. When the bracelets integrated each of us into the games, it also programmed the system to negate any pairings of family members or same gender partners. These will be the only exceptions."

A female voice shouted out from the crowd, "Speaking of… Where's my dad?

Mira gave the card mage a sympathetic look. This may be a bit awkward for her later on. The take-over mage fully understood how Cana would feel… both girls were here with family members. Even though measures were taken to ensure that they didn't have to watch the action, they would still know. "Your dad will be joining us later as the games progress. The reason will be explained by the host when Gildarts arrives, but I will give you all a quick warning right now… Try to gain as many points as possible early on because he will have the chance to steal some from you when he joins in."

Mira watched as most of her guild mates frowned at this remark. She assumed that some were concerned about losing points to Gildarts in a match of physical or magical power. Well, if that was the case… they were in for a surprise.

"Ok, it's time to introduce you to our host for the day!" Mira grinned as her doppelganger appeared out of thin air and walked up behind her. "Meet Lucy's spirit, Gemini!"

**Lucy**

"Huh?" Lucy was dumbfounded. How didn't she know about this? _Ohhh…_ _That sneaky… grrr!_

The celestial mage narrowed her eyes at the spirit as the fake-Mira's voice sang out a gentle "Is everyone ready?" The innocence was replaced by a devilish smirk as the crowd voiced their agreement.

"Ok, then… round 1!"

A large, partially translucent screen appeared in the middle of the field next to their host. The screen was split in half by a solid line, with the exception of two small rectangles that formed directly in the middle. On one side was a headline that stated 'Scores' and listed all of the players names. On the other side, the headline read "Round 1 Teams" and underneath it was currently blank.

"The challenge for round one is an obstacle course," the imposter continued. "The first team to complete the course will receive 10 points. The next will get 9 points… then 8, then 7, and so on. If you do not complete the course, you will receive zero points." As she finished relaying the brief explanation, Lucy glanced around the field again for anything that could be considered an obstacle, and noticed that the rest of her fellow guild mates were doing the same. "You'll be able to see it shortly," Mira's voice filled the air again. "Before we start, you will each need a partner. And… since this is the first round, I am going to let the ladies choose."

Lucy quickly snatched onto the closest person available, which just so happened to be her lion spirit, as she watched the other girls take off toward their men of choice. There was no way the blonde was going to get stuck with someone she didn't know well, like Laxus or Bickslow, when she was able to choose her partner. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Juvia practically tackle Gray. Mira and Erza seemed to be having a stand-off over Freed, but the take-over mage eventually relented and wandered over to Laxus. Otherwise, the group paired up quickly and without any complaints.

Lucy glanced over at Natsu and Lisanna to see the dragon slayer peering back at her, a slightly hurt expression forming on his face. She didn't think about how he would feel if she didn't choose him for this round. This is exactly what they were… partners. As the blonde contemplated the situation, feeling bad for her oversight, she heard a playful chuckle leave the lips of the fake Mira.

"Where's the fun in choosing a partner like that? I had something else in mind," she gave the group another devious smile. A moment later, the bracelets on each man's wrist began to glow and they suddenly disappeared. At the same time, a cloud of smoke surrounded the celestial spirit. Upon dissipating, the group of females came face-to-face with Freed's look-alike once again. "Give me one moment and I will explain," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone while turning on his heel and marching off a few steps in the direction he initially arrived from as the Mira impersonator.

Lucy watched intently as he rewrote some runes that she hadn't realized were in the field until now. Straining her senses, she could just barely make out muffled speech, but couldn't tell what the rune mage was saying. He soon turned around once again, swiftly returning to the group of women.

"Alright, ladies…" the green-haired mage grinned. "Here comes the first part of your challenge. Your partners are lined up right behind me, runes hiding them from all of your senses except touch. Your job is to feel your way to the right partner for each of you. Mirajane and Lisanna, your bracelets and your brother's bracelet are programmed to react against each other. If you feel a force push against you, just nonchalantly continue down the line."

The spirit retreated a few steps, returning to the rune cage and beckoning the girls to follow. Once they grew near, he moved out of the way, motioning for them to begin their search. Just as they stepped up to the penetrable barrier, their host exclaimed with a sly grin, "Oh! I almost forgot to mention… you may want to be careful of where you place your hands. All of the men, while behind this wall, have been stripped to their briefs."


	4. Chapter 4

**So… I finally drew the names for the first time... I got a couple pairings that I love (one of which was something I never considered, but could have a lot of fun with), some that were pretty interesting or used before (although it may take a little bit to come up with a story for one or two), and that one pairing that I really, really don't like (Of course… but I'll just have to deal. It's a popular favorite, so enjoy while it lasts). **

**This is a shorter chapter. I started to write the detailed accounts for each man, but I couldn't find the right spot to end it and if I put the whole thing into this chapter, it would've been ridiculously long… so you'll start getting the men's points-of-view in the next chapter. **

**I am absolutely loving the reviews! Thank you all so much! You guys are great! I love knowing that people are getting into the storyline and are excited for what's to come. **

**Here you go. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Laxus**

_What the hell kind of game is this?_ Laxus raised a brow as he listened to the announcement from their new host. Shifting his sights to the female mages huddled nearby, he watched as a mixture of emotions materialized on the faces in the group. Some seemed excited with the prospect of feeling up their male counterparts, while others appeared completely horrified.

_Well…_ _This could be interesting…_

A light breeze swept across the legs of the lightning mage, generating a slight sense of discomfort. He returned his attention to their current predicament as an irritated growl rumbled in his chest. He didn't care that he was aside seven other men in their underwear or even that those other men were able to see him in… almost… all of his glory. He had nothing to be ashamed of. No… what aggravated Laxus was being lined up like an animal at an auction when it should be his choice as to whom he deemed fit as a partner.

"That's bullshit!" Gajeel spit out, nodding his head toward the group of girls. "They get to grope us all they want and we can't do a damn thing?"

The dragon slayer's eyes shifted to Loke as the lion let out a chuckle, "Personally, I don't have a problem with it at all. Any of those girls are more than welcome to grope me as much as they'd like… I'm interested to see who each chooses."

"I'm with you. That bastard's just whining because he doesn't want to see Levy's hands on someone else," The ice mage smirked as he tried to get a rise out of the disgruntled dragon slayer.

"Shut the hell up!" Gajeel's growl resonated from his cramped cubicle, generating a laugh from the two friends.

Laxus turned away from the scene, deciding to check on the rest of his team. Bickslow was in his element. A wide grin was plastered on his face, tongue protruding from between his lips, and his wild eyes were filled with enthusiasm. If this method of choosing a partner was any indication of what was to come, the seith mage would be tough competition. In the very next space, Freed was having quite the opposite reaction. The petrified rune mage was staring straight ahead with a wide-eyed expression while attempting to press his body as far back as possible against the rear side of the cubicle. His struggle was all in vain though, being that the invisible cells were only large enough to fit a single person uncomfortably.

"Boxers are manly!" A voice echoed through the small area… the noise causing an involuntary response to glance in that direction. Catching a glimpse of Natsu along the way, Laxus felt a hint of amusement. The boy didn't seem affected in any way. He wasn't excited, nor was he nervous. Maybe a bit fidgety, but that was typical for a kid who had little patience. Otherwise, he seemed indifferent to the situation… he probably didn't understand it.

In a flash of light, a backwards number appeared on the transparent wall in front of the dragon slayer, catching his attention. _Great, now I'm a number. _Letting out a grunt, Laxus turned back to the women as they gathered together at the edge of the rune cage. Once again, the look of horror spread amongst the faces of the group helped to calm his frustrations. Finally giving into the fact that he had no other reasonable choice, the lightning mage decided to let go of his irritation and have some fun with this. Gajeel had been wrong… there was definitely a thing or two they could do from this position…

**Lucy**

"H..how are we going to… I mean… ehh…" Lucy's hands flew up in an attempt to conceal the heated blush staining her cheeks. To say the blonde was nervous would be the understatement of the year. Aside from a few accidental mishaps or an innocent hug, she had never touched a man's body before… especially not like this. It's not that she wasn't thrilled with the concept… but actually going through with it was terrifying.

"Hmm… right. What do we do if more than one of us want the same number?" Levy's voice wavered as she stood hypnotized by the digits hovering before her.

"I'll take any of them." Cana was clearly ready to get started. She had no interest in standing around, making plans. She wanted to go fondle some practically naked men. "They all have hot bodies. I'll be happy with whoever I end up with as long as I get to touch them all first."

The eldest Strauss giggled at her unreserved friend's impatience while turning to the concerned script mage. "Well… first come, first serve… of course, but let's figure that out at the end of the line. We all need to suck it up and play along… which every single one of you will enjoy if you can get past being nervous…" Mira glanced around the group, locking eyes with each girl in turn. "It's the only way to win. Plus… we lucked out. Imagine how you'd feel if we were on the other side of that wall."

Aside from Cana, the cluster of girls collectively paled at the thought… that was a great point. After envisioning the possible alternative, some still felt a bit uncomfortable with their predicament… but the realization had greatly helped to calm the whole group's nerves. Their situation didn't seem nearly as bad now.

"We can pair up so we don't have to do this alone, right? That way, we can get opinions from each other too." Mira nodded at her sister as the younger woman stepped forward with blatant worry evident in her eyes. "But… do you think they could hear us? I mean… if we're talking about their bodies right in front of them…" Lisanna's voice faded as she spoke, but her point came across clearly.

"I doubt they could hear or see us, just like we can't hear or see them. That's how the runes worked around the pool the other day. What happened on one side, happened on the other as well. I'm assuming it's the same thing," Evergreen's certainty of her deduction managed to ease most fears about the subject.

"Ok, then. Let's get started!" Cana clapped her hands together in anticipation. "I'll see you all at the end!" With a huge grin plastered across her face, the card mage jumped to the front of the line, already preparing to slip her hands into the first cell.

**Inside the Rune Cage**

"They don't know we can hear them. Oh, man… this is gonna be good!" Bickslow's roaring laugh filled their cage.

The men all tuned into the scene at the start of the line as Cana quickly skipped up to the area marked with a backwards number one. The mage behind the number reclined his body back against the rear of his cell, crossing his arms behind his head, and waited with an impatient frown on his face as the girl's hands hovered in the air before her. He watched as the card mage turned back to her group for a moment, sending them a wink, and then eagerly plunged her hands into his cubicle.

**Outside the Rune Cage**

Most of the girls had a specific person in mind to locate during this very personal method of choosing a partner. However, only one was actually worried about the outcome. Lucy was still fairly new to the guild, and hadn't spent much time with some of the guys. Although the blonde was more than willing to get to know any of her guild mates better, she was hoping to pick someone who she was already comfortable with for the first event. She wanted to win… and to do that, she needed a partner she worked well with. The prize for Mira's game would be the perfect way to end her summer… so, Lucy kept reminding herself how important it was to keep her mind set on the games, not on the men. Sure, all of the guys were attractive, but looking for someone to date wasn't a priority right now.

As for the rest of the girls…

Lisanna and Erza were both planning to seek out Natsu… the former because her long-term crush on the dragon slayer and the close relationship they once had… before she was sent to Edolas, the two had been basically inseparable and she wanted that closeness back. The latter suspected that her teammate's smaller frame and nimbleness would benefit them during the obstacle course. The Titania's mind was solely focused on the competition, similar to her blonde friend and unlike the rest of her fellow guild mates.

Evergreen was searching for Elfman… but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone. She preferred intimidating men… ones who were large and heavily muscled… and although Elfman's physique matched her tastes, his behavior was a very different story. For anyone who knew him, the man was as intimidating as the little blue-haired script mage, unless his loved ones were in danger… he was just too sweet and emotional.

Juvia was… of course… looking for her beloved. The water mage had no doubts in her ability to locate him, as she had thoroughly memorized his body… the lean, yet muscular frame… each dip in his body that outlined his muscles... She remembered every… single… inch. _Mmmm… Gray-sama. _Noticing a puddle quickly forming at her feet, Juvia forced the thoughts from her mind before she got too carried away and ended up missing her chance to run her hands over his entire body.

Levy was hoping to find her favorite dragon slayer. The gruff man was practically her polar opposite, but it was such a turn on. She needed a strong, brash man to help drag out her hidden wild side. She knew it was there, simmering beneath the surface, but she was still too shy to let it out. Maybe… being that the guys couldn't hear or see her… she could find enough courage to give Gajeel a little hint when she found him… show the dragon what she wanted…

It didn't matter to Mira who she was paired with… she would have fun working alongside any of her friends… but she would be a little extra happy if the person she chose happened to be Freed. The rune mage was simply too adorable… the thought causing Mira to mentally squeal in excitement. She couldn't wait to see how he responded to her touch.

Cana, as she had already explained to everyone, just wanted to fondle some men. If it were up to her, the brunette would drag out this part of the day for as long as possible. She would want to make sure that her memory remained fresh, which meant that she would be forced to return to each number as many times as necessary to do so… it could definitely take a while… At that current moment, the competition was the last thing on the card mage's mind.

xxxxx

Following Cana's lead, the remaining female mages fell into place behind her, some pairing up to provide each other support. The line progressed at a snail's pace, as the card mage took her time inspecting almost every inch of each man's body before moving onto the next.

Tension quickly faded after receiving no indication that Evergreen had been wrong… the assumption that the men were unable to sense anything aside from touch as well seemed to be true. While waiting to move ahead to the next space, several of the girls chatted with nearby friends about their current numbers… and some of the braver few used their time to reevaluate the body in front of them.

Mira had been right. Once the unease fully dissipated, all of the ladies were thoroughly enjoying their task. The conversations began to mirror that of their previous get-away at the pool… the group unknowingly showing their male counterparts a shocking new side to the sweet, innocent girls the men once thought they were…


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all! It's hard to express how much your comments mean to me. :) Thank you so much!**

**I wanted to get all of the guys' points of view in this chapter… but after seeing how much I had for just one person… yeah, that's not going to happen. I may be able to get two povs in a chapter for some of the guys… I doubt three, but you never know… **

**Again, keep your favorite pairings in mind as we move along. Eventually, I will put up a poll on my page to see who the readers' favs are, and decide how to progress with the story from that point. But please… only vote for pairings based on what happens in this story, not your personal favorites in general. I want the end of this story to make sense… haha! **

**Here you go… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Gray**

The raven-haired man tilted his body toward the front of the cell with his forearms braced against the invisible barrier near either side of his head. He was fully aware that his stance screamed anticipation, seeing as the position was similar to that of Loke and Bickslow, but Gray didn't mind being classified as a pervert right now. He wanted to paint a sensual image for the girls using body language, as it was his only available method of communication.

Gray kept his eyes locked on the space directly in front of him, allowing his fellow guild mates the privacy that he hoped they would provide to him. As he waited for the brunette to reach him, the ice-make mage forced himself to tune out the comments and other… sounds… coming from the men at his left. Years of practice had helped him develop selective hearing… well, kind of. It never seemed to work for him when having to deal with the pink-haired idiot, who so happened to be the person he most wanted to ignore.

Although excited about this little development in the games, the maker mage was also slightly tense for some reason… possibly because he was somewhat close to almost all of these women… or maybe because Erza was one of the participants and he was dreading the moment that she would approach. His s-class teammate was a monster, which was comforting during battle, but not so much in this situation… and he had nowhere to run.

Seeing Cana take the lead had definitely been a relief. Of all the women in Fairy Tail, she was probably his closest female friend. The typically reserved man was more comfortable around her than around anyone else. He could be himself without restraint.

_My whole being seems to relax when I'm around her._ Gray's mind began to wander, causing him to miss the speedy arrival of his favorite brunette. _I wonder what that me… Whoa!... Holy shit!_

His head jolted up, leaving him face-to-face with a smirking card mage. Apparently, she had snuck up on him while he was lost in thought, slipped her arms through the wall… and now her hands were latched onto his ass cheeks, pulling the rest of his body flush against the invisible barrier.

After getting over the initial shock, Gray's rigid posture eventually calmed, allowing him to relax and enjoy this unknown side of his friend. He stared down at the pretty girl who was currently running her palms up his biceps and down his chest… her hands grazed over his abdomen, fingers spread as she traced each muscle. The brunette continued to travel lower, soon coming upon the barrier of his last remaining piece of clothing. Her fingertips slipped under the fabric, slowly creeping across the inside of his waistband until she reached the v-line at his hips. Her hands flattened out on his skin once again, pressing firmly as she traveled the extent of the line, eventually leading the way to his lower back. The girl held him close as she wrapped her arms around his body in an attempt to explore the contours of his back.

It took every ounce of control for the man to keep his breath steady and his body from shivering at her touch. The whole experience was incredibly arousing… as anyone could tell by the tent forming below his waistline. The way her hands were caressing his body… that sultry expression on her face… it was almost too much for him. His inability to feel the rest of her against him, especially with being so close… bodies seemingly grinding against one another… it somehow magnified the intensity of his lust at that very moment, making him desperate to feel more. That damn invisible barrier was seriously playing with his mind.

An overwhelming urge to press his lips against hers took over his mind, but the runes were unwavering… a restriction that probably saved his ass. The ice-make mage quickly considered his options… he could simply stand there and deal with the increasing sexual frustration or he could return the intimate treatment in any way possible. His only hesitation being the brutal assault he was sure to receive when she found out it was him.

Just as Gray made up his mind and decided not to risk it, the girl pulled away. _Wouldn't have had time to do something anyway. _

As she peered up to where she would assume his face to be, the girl quietly whispered, "Nice… Gray," before wiggling her brows and flashing a sexy smile.

The man stood dumbfounded for a moment as he watched his friend stroll to the next place in line. She had known who he was, but still touched him like that. Shaking his head to snap out of it, Gray turned his attention to his newly growing problem… as his boxers were beginning to feel rather snug. Panic overtook him as he glanced to his left, noticing that the woman he feared most was only one spot away. _Oh shit... Erza's going to kill me. _His eyes faced ahead once again as the next girl in line came to a stop in front of his cell. _Well… if Evergreen doesn't first…_

Lucky for Gray, he was not exactly Evergreen's type. She barely touched him… hastily palming his chest, shoulders, and biceps… before spitting out that he was too small for her taste.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were feeling the right area," Cana piped up in defense for her close friend from a few feet away.

Gray could feel his face heat up from the remark. He watched as a dark red hue also tinted the cheeks of the girl standing in front of him while her eyes seemed to bore a hole through the barrier, aiming straight at his erection… and succeeding in increasing his embarrassment even further. Holding her gaze in place, the woman started to fidget slightly, flexing and wiggling her fingers. She was obviously curious to find out for herself, but thankfully something was holding her back.

Evergreen finally withdrew her eyes from her invisible prey, shifting them to the card mage with shock and disbelief written all over her face. "Have you been…" the girl began, finishing her question with a hand cupped near her waistline, moving up and down in a stroking motion.

Cana burst out laughing at her guild mate's unguarded display. She swiftly withdrew her arms from the rune cage and threw them up in the air, waving her hands back and forth in denial as she gasped for breath. "No… I just… know." Her face twisted into a devious smile once she was able to stifle her howls, "But… that isn't a half-bad idea." The card mage let out a final snicker and turned to continue down the line, Evergreen following close behind.

Gray took a deep breath as the redhead stepped forward, eyeing the number on his cell. He frantically thought of anything that could possibly help to speed up the recession of his slowly diminishing complication. Erza's temper. Natsu. Gramps. Master Bob… finally finding the quickest working subject right before the requip mage straightened her posture and lifted her hands toward him.

Erza conducted her search in a manner one would expect from a professional, s-class mage. She was methodical like Cana, but without the sensual touches… and sexually unattached like Evergreen, but thorough in her inspection.

The raven-haired man clamped his eyes shut and held his breath, fearing the wrath of the mighty Titania. This may be just a game to everyone else, but he knew his teammate well enough to assume that she viewed it as a personal mission… and this woman was relentless when it came to competitions of any kind. He was worried that any faint movement would throw her off task and trigger an outburst of anger.

Feeling her fingertips come into contact with his skin and a firm grip begin to travel over his torso, the ice-make mage cautiously opened his eyes and peered out at the girl before him. A calculating expression adorned her face, deep concentration causing her lips to set in a firm line, but the look in her eye was soft. Maybe she recognized him as well… or he reminded her of someone…

The redhead let out a sigh, a sound Gray didn't expect to hear while she was clutching onto his waist… she seemed to be reminiscing about something. A moment later, she was shaking the thoughts from her mind, and her eyes changed from a gentle fondness to hard determination. The contact became more forceful as she continued the analysis, grasping his hips tightly and trying to rotate him to inspect his back. Gray was knocked off balance by the unexpected spin. His head and left shoulder cracked off of the front of the cell as he turned. Trying to gain control of his body, he swung his arms outward, only to crash an elbow into another wall within his cramped quarters.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he righted himself, drawing out a few chuckles from his nearby guild mates. Not a single one had any remorse for the ice-make mage… they all had to go through the same exact thing.

Soon after, Erza finished manhandling her subject and placed a finger to her lips, brow arched in contemplation. "Hmm… muscular upper body, and a lean frame… which means that this one is agile and strong. Both very important qualities for this competition. Not very graceful though… which is vital for an obstacle course."

"What!? You've got to be kidding me!" the raven growled, "Not graceful? I'm probably the most graceful guy in here aside from Freed! I can't help that you've got the power of a behemoth!" Gray crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring menacingly at his unsuspecting teammate.

The lion next door began roaring with laughter. Catching his breath, Loke glanced to his right and shook his head in amusement. "You should be happy. At least she didn't try to test your flexibility. I'm still sore… Plus… now you know she won't pick you."

Relief flooded his body as the realization hit him. Gray cocked his head, grinning back at the spirit, "Yeah… I guess you're right."

However, the reprieve was short-lived as the next girl appeared before him.

"Shit."

"Relax. She doesn't know who you are." Loke attempted to comfort his friend by changing the subject, calling Gray's attention to the front of the previous cell with a wink and a nod of the head. "Hey, have I ever told you my fantasy about being frisked by ridiculously hot sisters at the same time." The lion winked before he pressed himself flush against the barrier, spreading his legs apart widely, and reaching his hands up toward either corner of his cubicle's front wall. The two could hear a low growl rumble close by, but just figured it had something to do with one of the girls.

Chuckling at his friend's antics, Gray returned his attention to his own newcomer. Her wide eyes were lit up in excitement, but she also seemed a bit nervous, as she was fidgeting in place. It was moments like this when he could appreciate the girl's beauty. She was out in the open, not displaying her psychotic, stalker tendencies… and she was unaware that he was right there, so she wasn't overemotional and clinging to him. He didn't feel the need to duck and hide… he was already invisible.

The maker mage observed the girl as she timidly lifted her hands and prepared to invade his space. He noticed that he was actually becoming eager for her touch… he wanted to experience it without all of the craziness attached, curious of how she would feel to any other person.

Juvia's arms remained outstretched, hovering partially through the barrier, but she was hesitant to do something so personal with an unknown man… that much was clear. _I wonder how she had gotten this far. _

Gray decided to take charge and leaned in, grasping her hands gently. He gave a light tug, beckoning her to come closer, and she complied. He placed the water woman's hands against his chest, and laid his own over them. At a tantalizingly slow speed, he began a similar pattern to the ones before, leading her down his chest and over each ripple of abdominal muscles to his waistline. The raven-haired man released her hands, allowing Juvia to continue her exploration on her own, as he grazed his fingers over her arms, from wrist to elbow and back again.

The girl closed her eyes as her body visibly shuddered. She continued to slide her hands against his body, following every curve in his muscles without breaking that same slow tempo. She showed attention to nearly every inch of his body, drifting over his sides… softly caressing the muscles in his back, shoulders, and upper arms…

Gray could get used to this. _If only she was this way all the time... Too bad I can't have the normal Juvia._

Returning to her starting point, the water mage pressed both palms to his chest. Her eyes fluttered open, gazing up toward his face from behind long lashes as she took a deep breath. The fingers of her left hand twitched a moment before she started to flawlessly trace a perfect outline of the guild mark on his right pec.

"Gray-sama…" she breathed as a serene smile graced her lips.

"Shit." Gray didn't think that she'd figure it out. He watched the woman reluctantly turn away as the other girls ushered her forward.

"Well… you saved yourself from Erza," Loke peered through his blue-tinted glasses at his neighbor, "but you really drove the nail in your coffin with that one."

"Ehh… shit," the man sighed. "Looks like I already know who my partner is for round one."

Two silver-haired women came into view, stopping at his number, but had yet to turn their attention to the maker mage. The siblings were busy whispering to each other, probably gossiping about the other men, but Gray couldn't make out any of their conversation.

Finally, the girls fell silent and Mira motioned for Lisanna to take her turn first. The younger Strauss approached the wall with a hopeful expression, slipping her hands through the barrier without restraint. Her hands coasted over Gray's body wildly, without any preconceived pattern or method involved. It was a huge contrast from his experience with Juvia, but definitely still exciting… this girl was a spitfire.

The only problem was… even though the two weren't as close as they once were, Gray still viewed Lisanna as the flame brain's girl… and no matter how irritating that pink-haired idiot was, he was still family. He just couldn't get into it… but it sounded like someone to his right wasn't having the same problem with all of the loud grunts that kept echoing through the air.

The ice-make mage tried to refocus his thoughts as the younger girl in front of him retreated with a shake of her head to her sister. "It's not him." The girl was looking for someone specific… had to be Natsu.

As Mira stepped forward, a loud voice growled out, "Grah… fuck! Damn it, Gray… tell your crazy-ass girlfriend to stop attacking me!" Laxus was fuming, but was otherwise handling the abuse rather well.

Gray couldn't help but snicker at the sight of the little water mage assaulting the big, bad lightning dragon slayer. "What can I say?... She likes it rough." He shrugged his shoulders at Laxus, remembering the girl's weird sexual proposals in the past.

"She likes it rough, huh?" the slayer grinned for a moment, obviously thinking of a way to alter the situation to his liking… until he was punched… hard… in the chest again, drawing out another loud grunt.

In the meantime, Mira had begun her turn… surprising the younger mage and making him jump slightly as her hands grasped his sides. He turned back to see her brow raised in thought, probably trying to figure out who her hands were on.

Unlike her younger sister, this Strauss was a bit more methodical, but instead of sliding her hands over his skin, she patted or gripped ahold of each area of his body that she searched. When she had him turn around and began exploring the opposite side, Gray thought he was in heaven. The woman had extremely strong hands. He couldn't help but let out a few groans of his own as she rubbed and kneaded his back. He leaned back against the front wall, allowing her to do whatever she wished… it felt amazing. That is, until she gave him a sharp slap on the ass… causing him to jump up yet again, and the girls to giggle while whispering in the same hushed tones as earlier.

"Those two are evil…" The lion leaned lazily against the wall with one leg crossed over the other. He was done being groped, as all of the ladies had moved further down the line. "But you have to be careful with these last two. They may look innocent, but I'm not so sure anymore…" He paused for a moment to push his glasses further up on his nose, "And, that prick behind me has been growling the entire time… pain in the ass."

Gray glanced at the cubicle directly behind Loke, and noticed crimson eyes boring a hole through his skull. He returned the glare for a few seconds and then shook his head in irritation. "I won't touch her… but I'm not going to stop her either."

The lion cleared his throat to regain his friend's attention. "You're my friend and all," the spirit interrupted before the dragon slayer had a chance to respond, "but I'll warn you now to watch your actions with my princess as well… or you'll be dealing with two angry animals when these cages open."

Gray raised a brow in response, asking a silent question… _really?_

"Yep… I'll be watching you." The lion's gaze never wavered as he remained in his comfortable position against the invisible wall.

"You're seriously going to stand there and watch me?" Gray was now getting frustrated._ It's Lucy! That horny bastard, of all people, doesn't trust me to be respectful? I would never do anything to make her uncomfortable! _He paused in his thoughts as the last two girls arrived at his cube. _Grr… if this was any other girl, I'd show the bastard how I react to being threatened. Can't do that to Lucy though…_

The two innocent girls looked a bit terrified… but their eyes held excitement. Levy couldn't stand still. She fixed her headband, then smoothed down her dress… ran her hands through her hair… glanced around… smoothed down her dress again… Lucy was zoned out, nibbling on her lower lip and contemplating silently.

She eventually snapped out of it, her attention backtracking to the previous spot in line for a few seconds, and then turning to her blue-haired friend. She bent down to whisper in the other's ear, receiving a nod in return. Grinning, she stared straight ahead. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm," the tiny script mage replied, grasping onto Lucy's right hand.

Taking a step closer, all tension seemed to dissipate as the girls each extended an arm toward the ice-make mage. He leaned forward to meet them, enchanted by the sight of two gorgeous women reaching out to him at once. The two hands came into contact with his arms first, skimming up his biceps to his shoulders… the girl to the left exploring eagerly, while the one on the right took her time.

"Mmmmm…" the blonde hummed. "I don't think my day could get any better. Mira really needs to make this a weekly event."

"Oh god… feel this." Levy grabbed for her friend's hand, sliding it over Gray's stomach.

Lucy closed her eyes momentarily, "Gah! So. Damn. Hot."

The ice-make mage couldn't help but smile at the compliments. That smile turned into a cocky smirk when he peeked over at the feline spirit, who was currently growling right alongside the enraged dragon slayer as they watched the exchange.

He whipped his head back to the female duo with his eyes widened dramatically. _No way! _A shocked gasp left Gray's mouth as two of the most innocent girls of the guild traveled lower… even lower than Cana had… each drifting a hand over the fabric of his boxers and rubbing their palms against his upper thighs… fingers massaging his inner thigh. The man tried with every ounce of energy he had to keep his body under control. The last thing he needed right now was another tent to form while the girls were anywhere near that area… and while two other men were watching the entire show. He slammed his hands against the barrier and pushed, trying to force himself away from the situation. However, he lacked the room to move much.

The girls must have felt him tense up because they gave each other a devious look, and began working their hands back up his body. They slipped around his waist, locking him against the front wall. One holding him close while the other lightly grazed his skin with her fingertips, sending chills down his spine. Gray's wide-eyed expression remained focused intently on the two vixens before him… curious about the rest of their plans.

He watched as Lucy and Levy let go of each other, and raised their hands to his waist. They gently caressed his abdomen again… then traveled to his chest, softly running their fingers over his nipples.

"Fuck!" Tremors wracked his body. Gray laid his forehead against the barrier and clenched his eyes shut. He inhaled deeply again and again, struggling to keep control. This was too much. He couldn't handle all of the sensations at once, not without doing something about it.

Luckily, the girls seemed to notice when it became too much for him and they pulled away, happy with themselves.

"Nailed it!" Lucy squealed, bouncing and clapping her hands together in excitement.

Gray watched the blonde while she bounced around, clapping her hands together and noticed that… although she was still wearing the same outfit as earlier, she now adorned bracelets on either wrist… bracelets with a black lace triangle that stretched over the back of each hand and were held in place by an elastic band around each middle finger, effectively hiding her guild mark. _Nice try, Lucy… but I can see you. And I was worried about making her uncomfortable. Heh!_ The raven remained resting against the wall, his body exhausted from his internal battle, as he tuned into the end of the two so-called innocent girls' conversation.

"Lu-chan… This is so… mmmm!" The little blunette giggled. "What scene should we act out next?"

The blonde scrunched her face up in thought. "Ooh… The book you let me borrow last week! I was dying to know how it felt for Marianna during that scene in her father's library. You know which one I'm talking about, right?"

"Oh, yeah. That one was hot!" A wicked glint shone in Levy's eyes as they turned to leave.

Continuing their chat as the line progressed, Gray caught one last comment before the girls burst into laughter. "Imagine what the guys would think if they knew this was us…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took awhile to post an update. Some friends came in to visit and stayed with us… and lots of goings on with the kids lately… so I haven't had much alone time. But… some good news… 1. This is the longest chapter thus far. 2. I'm hopping right on the next chapter today, instead of waiting a few days like I normally do.**

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! I absolutely love that you're enjoying it so far! I thoroughly enjoy reading any reactions or opinions, so please feel free to unload on me. Plus, of course, the reviews let me know how I'm doing. Also, if anyone out there feels like discussing anything Fairy Tail, feel free to shoot me a message. I'm always up for an interesting conversation. And… differing opinions help the creativity flow.**

**I also must give a special thanks to elizabethbane, who had unknowingly helped me greatly with this chapter. I had an idea for the chapter's main character, but I couldn't figure out how to properly fit it into the story. Her opinion on this same pairing was slightly different from my own, but exactly what I needed to get the gears turning… and then everything fell right into place for me. Thank you elizabethbane! You're awesome!**

**I know that there's some people who want Loke's pov… I will have it for you very soon. Promise! I had to run with this one though, being that I have a million ideas bouncing around in my head for him at the moment. **

**Oh, and I removed my other story, Indecisive Nature, for the time being. For anyone who was reading it… I'll post it again once it's revamped. Something about it was bugging me… and I will figure out what it is.**

**Ok, well… on with the show! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Gajeel**

"That's bullshit!" the slayer snarled, nodding his head toward the noisy females a few yards away from him. "They get to grope us all they want and we can't do a damn thing?" He unconsciously folded his arms across his broad chest… his glare at the unsuspecting group not once wavering.

Gajeel was beyond irritated with the current turn of events.

At some point throughout his time as a Fairy Tail mage, he had warmed up slightly to his new adoptive family and even felt comfortable enough to interact candidly with a few of them… However, the crimson-eyed dragon slayer still wasn't too fond of people invading his personal space… and every inch of this invisible cell was personal space. The man knew that he shouldn't have signed up for this shit… but he just had to go and let his sensitivity for the shrimp spur on his actions instead of listening to his own logic. And, where did that get him?... Stuck in a fucking cage.

_I knew this was a bad idea. I fucking knew it! _But, it didn't matter how many warning signs he noticed the night before as he listened to Mira's speech… he'd do anything for the tiny script mage.

He had seen the hint of longing flicker across the blunette's little pixie face at the mention of a week-long vacation. He was watching when her demeanor slipped into premature submission for only a moment while she sized up her opponents, but quickly flipped 180 degrees as she steeled her resolve… narrowing her eyes and hardening her expression into one of pure determination. He loved that about her… no matter the odds, she would fight to the bitter end for something she wanted.

The sight had generated an overwhelming need in him… his pride and compassion fueling the desire to help her win the prize that she so desperately wanted.

Yet… his sensible side fought against it. Something was… off. Although Mira spoke in a cheery tone and radiated excitement from every pore, Gajeel's heightened senses picked up on a couple of warning signs that the others didn't seem to recognize… the barely noticeable tremors that occasionally pulsated through her body… the faint tremble in her voice, a side effect usually caused by nervousness or fear. They may have been minute signals… but his gut was telling him that there was more to this game than what she was saying. He solidified his decision, choosing not to participate unless he knew exactly what he was getting himself into… but as he watched the blue-haired beauty slip on a bracelet, instinct took over. The slayer might be slightly overprotective… this was only a game, after all… but he wasn't about to let the shrimp involve herself in a questionable situation without him by her side.

"Personally, I don't have a problem with it at all. Any of those girls are more than welcome to grope me as much as they'd like…" The man to his right replied with an abrupt chuckle, effectively gaining Gajeel's attention, "I'm interested to see who each chooses."

_Exactly the kind of response I'd expect from someone like you…_

Loke had one hell of a reputation with women… something the iron dragon slayer silently despised, especially when the playboy was around females he cared about. He had respect for the spirit's fighting abilities, but not for the man himself. The lion didn't seem to truly care for any of the women he sought after… he treated them more like conquests, which was repulsive in Gajeel's opinion. But, he could be wrong about the lion spirit … he never really tried to get to know the guy.

The slayer knew all too well that the shit involved with relationships could become stressful… and that some people preferred the life of a bachelor, but he didn't share the same perspective. He may be gruff… may rarely show emotion, but that was just because he was a private person… and maybe a little because he had some issues with expressing himself. Still, he knew how to treat a woman properly, show her the respect that she deserves, and be the compassionate mate that she needs. He might not outwardly show it, but that knowledge was engraved deep within his soul… a sort of second nature.

Just another reason why he was aggravated with this damn game. He didn't want all of these damn people invading his personal space, and this damn group of women shouldn't be able to touch him however they pleased… that was a privilege reserved for someone special.

"I'm with you. That bastard's just whining because he doesn't want to see Levy's hands on someone else," a deep voice, magnified by the dragon slayer's improved sense of hearing, echoed throughout the shallow chamber.

Gajeel could hear the smirk in his voice. _That prick... _

He refused to take the bait. He wouldn't react… wouldn't even meet the cocky gaze of the ice-make mage, who was… without doubt… anticipating an outburst of anger. The slayer even went as far as to try reasoning to calm himself. _He doesn't know what he's done… I can't hold it against him if he isn't even aware of it. It's actually more her fault than his… she did it to herself._ However, Gray was one of the few people who could get under the man's iron skin with ease… a sour memory from his troubled past. When Gajeel's attempts at self-control failed miserably, his temper spiked and a low growl resonated from his chest. "Shut the hell up!"

After quickly reining in the urge for aggression, he tuned out the two comrades while they laughed at his expense, hoping to prevent letting anything more slip out with his anger. Instead, he focused on thoughts of his favorite little bookworm… that always seemed to help.

Gray had been partially correct with his assumption. Gajeel did have a soft spot for the shrimp… she was growing on him more so than anyone else. He was protective over her… he cared for her… something was definitely there between them. The problem was… the iron dragon slayer was too damaged at the moment to worry about it. He still needed to fix himself before he would be worthy of someone as good-natured as Levy. He made a lot of mistakes in the past that he still had to atone for… he had a lot of piled up shit that continued to eat away at him. The blunette was a goal that he was working toward. The statement rang true though… he didn't want to see her hands on other men, especially that bastard. The ice prick had already done enough damage.

Gajeel scanned through some of his more pleasant thoughts of the script mage… the wide smile that often lit up her face… the way her nose scrunched up and brows knitted together as she studied a complicated problem… her childlike sense of wonderment… the vast amount of knowledge contained in that tiny being, which was something that always left him fascinated. As he had expected, his anxiety began to dull… the tension in his muscles dissipating. The dragon slayer returned his attention to the women standing near his cramped cubicle, aiming to seek out that calming presence.

As his eyes skimmed over the group, he caught sight of the one who had been causing him so much torment since his initial arrival to the guild… a participant in the piled up shit that he had yet to face. She still looked as attractive as ever, slightly wavy blue locks framed her beautiful face… her dress clung to her porcelain skin… an air of confidence surrounded her being. Everything about this woman was stunning. It nearly made him forget that sour memory from his past… until he allowed reality to clear his head. The traits that he forced himself to ignore at first glance began to filter in. Her confidence had its limitations… he could see her struggling to hold onto it, but the constant, though faint, fidgeting betrayed her attempts. Suddenly, the visual that Gajeel had compelled himself to see dispersed, leaving behind nothing more than a shy and nervous girl. It pissed him off. It pained him to remember who she once was… to see such a dramatic change. The no-nonsense attitude, her ferocity… strength and pride… it was gone. Replaced by the shell of a woman who was longing for love, desperate for a chance. Almost everything he loved about the rain woman had disappeared.

_What the hell has that bastard done to her?_

The slayer would typically push these thoughts immediately from his mind, but he lacked the scent of paper and ink flooding his senses… his usual method of distraction. He was bottled up in a cell with only his consciousness as company, separated from the one he counted on most to keep his head clear. Unable to prevent it this time, Gajeel retreated into the painful memories that still managed to plague him.

xxxxx

Their story began at Phantom Lord…

Jose had mandated the two as partners for a joint mission … which neither was excited over, as they both preferred to work solo. A week into the mission, mutual respect and acceptance began to form. By the time they returned home, Juvia and Gajeel had found their first real acquaintance in each other…. Yes, they both held the respect of their fellow guild mates, but that was the extent of it. This was the same for the relationship between the water mage and the remaining members of the Element 4… they were nothing more than assistance when necessary.

Over time, the duo became close friends, forming a strong bond based on their similarities… two lonely individuals who pushed others away because of their fear of rejection or abandonment. Juvia once told him that she had never met someone so similar to herself… the two capable of understanding one another better because of the painful pasts they had both endured. That, although she had sympathy for his hardships, she was grateful for it bringing them together. At the time, he couldn't agree with her more. They provided each other with a reprieve from the loneliness… whether together or apart, both knew that they finally had someone to turn to.

After months passed, Gajeel found himself considering other possibilities. He realized that he had been unconsciously seeking her out more and more often… that their time together, although fulfilling, was lacking the kind of attention he was now yearning for. The slayer began to envision her body beneath him, squirming in pleasure… her eyes devouring every inch of his own form. He started to fantasize about her taking control… forcing him onto her bed or shoving him against his bedroom wall to have her way with him. The many differing scenarios that played in his mind caused his body to tense significantly whenever the water mage was near as he resisted the temptation to try escalating their relationship. Gajeel's need for her continued to grow as he struggled with himself, but he succeeded in holding it together.

This need wasn't just about sex to him… It was about him fully giving himself to another person… facing his fear of abandonment… and hoping that she would do the same in return. Despite the fact that a strong bond had formed between them, the slayer didn't know if either of them were ready to take that step… or if she was even interested.

All that he was holding in came boiling to the surface on the day he saw her stroll through the guild doors, head held high in triumph after successfully completing an almost month-long mission. A gorgeous smile graced her features when she spotted him sitting in the corner of the guild hall, but she carried on her trek to the guild master's office, only slowing down long enough to mouth the words _'Go home. I'll be over soon'_ as she nodded toward the door.

Gajeel paced throughout his one-floor apartment, anticipating the water woman's arrival. He wanted so badly to let her know what she was doing to him… in one way or another… but he knew that he had to suppress it. Contain every emotion and bury it. Juvia was the only person who understood him, who cared for him… his only friend… and he refused to jeopardize that relationship. But… upon seeing the stunning woman walk through his front door, the slayer's restraint snapped.

Closing the distance in just a few steps, he gripped onto her hips… drawing her to him and lifting her small frame simultaneously. He barely registered feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he backed her against the nearest wall, fervidly pressing his lips against hers. One hand snaked up her spine to the base of her neck, fingers tangling into her blue locks and effectively locking her head in place. The other hand wrapped underneath her rounded backside, holding her firmly against his body as he flexed his hips and rubbed his length against her core. The girl responded to his indulgence with equal ferocity. The desire pent up between them fueling their actions. That night, he became Juvia's first lover, and she became the iron dragon slayer's everything.

Unfortunately, she must not have felt the same way. Soon after, the day came when Phantom Lord attacked the Fairy Tail guild. That fateful day when he lost it all… his home… his guild… his girl… They hadn't yet explored the possibility of a relationship… but he was working on it. However, when she returned from the fight, he sensed a change in her instantly. She pulled back from him… refused to meet his gaze. It seemed like she considered any closeness between them to be inappropriate. Gajeel wondered if the water mage had done something that she wasn't telling him… possibly something she regretted and felt guilty about. By the time he finished his internal debate and decided to question her, the girl had disappeared…

He heard rumors of Juvia joining Fairy Tail from his ex-guild mates shortly following her departure. The slayer couldn't help but wonder if he had done something to make her leave, but that worry came to an abrupt halt when she did something that proved she still cared… even though it was in the most unexpected way possible. His hope was renewed with the arrival of Fairy Tail's guild master.

The speech he received from Makarov helped solidify his decision to a small extent, but his main reason to join the guild was to follow after his rain woman… keep her safe… find out what had happened and look for a way to mend it. The plan was short-lived though… crushed as soon as he noticed the look in her eye when the ice bastard came into view. That was when he realized that she had indeed been feeling guilty… but the roles he was imagining were reversed. She had fallen for another man… and Gajeel was the dirty secret.

Yet, he remained… reassuring himself that it was just a fleeting interest. But as he watched her change… become less of the woman he knew she was… he eventually gave up hope and moved on. The slayer became close with one of the people he never expected to forgive him for his actions during his time in their rival guild. First, as a way to make it up to her. However, he eventually began to see her in a different light. He always did have a thing for blunettes… but this one was special. She was a wonder… such an intelligent, sexy, strong woman. Now, he was well on his way to developing emotions for the girl… and he would not allow that icy asshole to ruin it for him again.

xxxxx

"They don't know we can hear them. Oh, man… this is gonna be good!" Bickslow's roaring laughter detached Gajeel from his thoughts just as the women began to shift into a line.

His mind refocused on the present situation as Cana jumped to the front of the group and skipped up to his number. The slayer leaned back, reclining his body against the rear wall of the cell, and crossed his arms behind his head. His current mood was reflected in his dispassionate posture and the frown semi-permanently etched on his face. _I'm not taking any part in this…_

The girl stepped directly in front of the floating number one and stretched out her arms, letting them hover in the air before her. Glancing back to the girls on her right, she sent them a wink… and then plunged her hands into the cell toward him.

The initial contact of her hands on his skin drew a frustrated snarl from Gajeel's mouth. He had no problems with the card mage. In fact, he occasionally enjoyed her company quite a bit… depending on the day… and his level of commitment in drowning himself in alcohol at the time. But, that was as far as it went. She was a good drinking buddy.

He remained in his reclined position, peering over her head at the tree line in the distance, as her hands roved over his body. He just wanted to get this over with… had to take his mind off of it and focus on something else. The situation was nothing but uncomfortable.

As her hands veered back up his torso to the arms crossed behind his head, the slayer couldn't help but shift his eyes back to the brunette in front of him. This position was too intimate… his subconscious telling him that he was an asshole for not being attentive toward a woman who was treating him in such a manner. She was definitely a pretty girl… not really his type... but still attractive. Yet, regardless of her looks… Gajeel just couldn't get into it. He couldn't see her as anything more than a friend. Maybe if their relationship wasn't based on alcoholism…

Cana slowly caressed his biceps, then grazed her fingertips against the inside of his forearms to his hands, surprisingly missing the metal studs. "I'm not really sure who this one is… it could be one of a couple people. But… whoever he is… he's pretty jacked. Strong hands too…" She turned and smirked at the female standing next to her, "Run your hands over him slowly… every time he takes a breath, his muscles ripple… it's hot."

Gajeel's eyes widened slightly at the remark, but not enough for anyone to notice. Glancing down, he realized that his current posture expanded his frame, stretching his muscles and making them taut. All he was doing by standing in this 'indifferent' position was giving them a free show. _Shit_. Well, he wasn't about to change it now… especially with so many eyes on him. He refused to make his discomfort visible.

Evergreen shook her head as she took over Cana's place in front of the slayer's cage, "I can't trust your opinion… every man here makes you hot."

"Mmhmm…" The brunette replied with a slow, dramatic nod of the head. "I was only trying to help. I know how much you are looking forward to this," she shrugged, her voice laced with upbeat sarcasm.

The dragon slayer felt a little more at ease hearing that the next one in line wanted to participate in this just as much as he did… especially being that it was this particular girl. They didn't really associate with one another… never tried to get to know each other in the slightest.

Evergreen reached out her hands, and then quickly drew them back in, causing Cana to chuckle. "You know, not everyone is as perverse as you. I happen to value fidelity," she scoffed, earning yet another chuckle.

"That only makes sense if you're with someone… but as far as I know, that's not the case… unless there's something going on that you're not telling us." The brunette raised a questioning brow. Seeing her friend turn up her nose, the card mage continued, "Uh-huh… So, enjoy this while you have the chance… I know you're curious."

Ever scoffed once more before thrusting her hands forward without hesitation, meeting Gajeel's abdominal muscles with force. She aggressively patted her way up his chest to his collarbone, pausing every so often as he took a breath. Following his broad shoulders to his arms, she slowed her pace, allowing her fingers to glide over his skin. The slayer made no movement aside from his breathing pattern throughout the whole ordeal, now sure that the girl was following her friend's advice.

"Oh…" Her thin brows arched in surprise.

Gajeel rolled his eyes at the duo… he didn't have to do anything to snag their interest. Just stand there like a statue. Neither one of them was a challenge.

Cana's lit up with a genuine smile, "See? Told ya. I wouldn't steer you wrong."

"Ehh… I'll admit it. You were right this time. A little smaller than I like them, but not bad at all." Evergreen reluctantly replied, "I don't know who this is either though. Too broad to be Freed, Natsu, Gray, or that playboy… Not big enough to be Elfman or Laxus… That only leaves the newer dragon slayer and…"

A look of horror-laced disgust formed on the snooty mage's face. She ripped her hands away from the cell and vigorously wiped them off on her dress. The coloring in her cheeks taking on a pasty white shade, Evergreen appeared as though she was either going to be sick or pass out.

"If… if that was Bickslow… I swear to you…" she rasped out in shaky breaths, pointing her finger directly at Gajeel. "I swear… I will threaten every brewer… every barkeep in Magnolia… If they so much as give you a sip… I'll turn them into garden decorations."

Apparently, the girl hadn't realized how loudly she had expressed her concern, being that her body became rigid as the sounds of laughter around her filtered into her ears. A few of the guys were chuckling as well… and Gajeel swore that he even heard a snicker from the elder dragon slayer. The sound beckoned him to glance to his right, which he soon regretted, seeing as though most eyes were still focused in his direction.

Although he wasn't happy that the guys were watching him as they waited impatiently for the card mage and her followers to make their way down the line, being first did have one major advantage… So far, the girls hadn't spent too much time at his cell.

The relief was cut off prematurely as… from the corner for his eye, Gajeel saw a red streak move toward him. _That could only be one person._ This time, he couldn't hold in the extent of his discomfort, visibly cringing for all to see. Another round of laughter arose, causing the man to shoot them a glare… though the expression may have come off as more of a terror-induced plea for help.

The Titania arrived at his doorstep, exhibiting every bit of the stern professional that she was rumored to be… her eyes narrowed… lips set in a firm, straight line… an unyielding aura of determination surrounding her body. In many ways, her demeanor reminded Gajeel of the one he quickly fell for, before the water woman developed her new image. The redhead was undeniably gorgeous. Her strength and spirit were impressive. She had that no-nonsense attitude, insinuating that she wouldn't deal with any bullshit. This one woman encompassed practically everything that Gajeel would look for in a mate… and he would typically be interested in pursuing her… if she wasn't so damn scary.

Erza adjusted her posture and then extended her hands toward the slayer, leaving the man frozen in place against the rear wall… the only movement being an uncontrollable shiver that traveled the length of his body. Wide crimson eyes followed her every move… not knowing what to expect. Her palms landed on his chest, fingertips exploring the surrounding area. After noting the location of her hands in reference to his body, she immediately raised them to his shoulders to conduct her search in a methodical manner.

She slid her fingers from the base of his neck outward, sizing the width of his shoulders, followed by palming his biceps… yet, skipping over the portions of the limbs that remained behind his head. The redhead worked her way down his torso, pressing her palms into the hardened flesh from his chest to his abdominal muscles. She measured the width of his upper body by gliding her hands down each side simultaneously. The girl let out short hums as she worked, occasionally nodding her head to herself in approval.

Gajeel released a shaky breath when he saw her pulling back from him. _That wasn't bad at all._ He smiled a lop-sided grin, shaking his head at himself for the unwarranted fear as he finally changed his position… standing up straight and rotating his neck to release the built-up tension.

Expecting Erza to remain where she was until it was time to move onto the next space, he was dumbfounded when she shifted into a squatting position before him. The redhead reached back into the cell, wrapping her fingers around each hip and pulling him a step closer. The unexpected jerk caused him to stumble a bit, but he was able to regain his balance quickly. Glancing down, his jaw dropped… eyes widening to double the size they had previously… as he took in the display. Her face was level with his hips, lips only an inch or two from his…

_What the fuck!_

If he thought he knew what terror felt like before this moment, he was dead wrong. Regardless of who it was, any man who had a beautiful woman positioned in front of him like this… appearing to be barely separated and by nothing but air… he would get turned on. Gajeel couldn't let that happen… not if he valued his life. His eyes darted around frantically, searching for anything to take his mind off of the situation, and eventually landing on the next person in line… the water mage.

As Erza evaluated the strength of his lower limbs, the slayer couldn't help but lose himself in the sensations. However, being that his eyes were locked onto Juvia… mind no longer on the fearsome Titania… he couldn't help but envision the pretty blunette as the one who was currently massaging his muscular legs. An internal need began to grow along with an external organ as the woman brushed her fingers against his inner thighs… before promptly retreating and rising to a standing position once again.

Gajeel returned to reality at the loss of stimulation… his sights immediately centering on the imposing erection that jutted out from his body.

_Fuck._

Luckily for Gajeel… at this point, the nearest guild mates on his side of the barrier were all currently distracted.

Guilt washed over him as he turned, catching a glimpse of the tiny script mage at the end of the line. His recent thoughts of the other blue-haired woman… his body's reaction to those thoughts… it was enough evidence to show that he was not ready for any kind of relationship. That, although he continuously tried to improve himself, he still had a lot more shit to work through.

He honestly no longer wanted a relationship with Juvia. Although she didn't exactly abandon him, she did cause a large amount of pain and suffering… and Gajeel was not willing to trust her with that part of him again so easily. However, his mind still replayed the memories of their intimate time together, easily recollecting each and every small detail. He knew that his subconscious mind's refusal to let these memories go was unfair to his new interest and not acceptable behavior from a man who wanted to once again give himself to another. Luckily, he hadn't really given the tiny blunette a definite sign of interest yet… he had, so far, only played the roles of friend and protector.

Knowing that he needed to confront the situation… see precisely where his emotions lie… the dragon slayer allowed himself to focus on a different goal for the time being. He would, just this one time, try to remind the rain woman of who she really is… in the only way he could at the moment. It would take more time and effort to get past his issues, but he vowed to himself that he would strive to become a better man for Levy… a more worthy man… after this single attempt. He would remain patient… and he would consume himself with only her. But… he couldn't just let Juvia lose her sense of self without trying to help her at least once. This was a mission and he was going to see it through, no matter how guilty he felt after.

Juvia now stood on the opposite side of the invisible barrier… only a few inches away. As he took in her appearance… her beauty, along with the change in disposition… he felt a rise in both anger and lust. Gajeel felt his dragon instincts taking over… after everything that happened, the girl was somehow still capable of drawing out his carnal nature. His cock seemed to twitch in anticipation… awaiting her touch… and he had to force down the growl that began to climb up his throat. He pressed his hands against the barrier, holding himself in place, as he knew he could do nothing until she reached in to him.

Finally, the water mage lifted her shaking hands and slowly extended them forward. Her expression was one of fear… the timid girl displaying none of her long-forgotten ferocity… the fake show of confidence now fully exhausted.

Gajeel waited impatiently until her hands fully slipped through the barrier before lunging at them. Gripping each wrist, he pulled her to him with no attempt at being gentle. Juvia stumbled as she was dragged forward… and in an effort to remain standing, she unconsciously kicked her leg out to balance her weight, realizing a little too late that her lower limbs were able to pass the barrier as well.

As soon as her foot passed into his space, Gajeel released her wrist, swooped down, and grabbed ahold of her ankle in one fluid motion. Leaning his body toward her, he pulled her lower half as close to him as possible, sliding his hands up her shin and to her thigh as they inched closer… before wrapping her leg around his waist. He heard her breathing hitch and felt her body begin to tremble as his fingers travelled to a stop inches away from her apex. Unable to go any further, he adeptly massaged the area while trailing light nips from her upper arm to her wrist, letting his lips drag softly against her skin along the way. This was something he had done as they wound down on that one intimate night in their past.

Her quiet breaths became shallow and ragged… but his heightened hearing picked up on it with ease. He was able to smell her arousal… see a glimpse of the girl he once knew in her eyes… exposing that he had the girl right where he wanted her. He slid his fingers under her upper thigh, gripping tightly, and raised her slightly higher, until she would have been flush against his hips… if the damn barrier wasn't in the way. In a moment of weakness, the woman grasped onto the dragon slayer's shoulders, lifting her other leg and wrapping it around his waist as well. He swept his lip across her arms once again, while simultaneously rubbing small circles on the flesh of her thighs. Shallow pants continued to leave her lips, as he worked his way closer and closer to her core, before coming in contact with the invisible wall once again. His cock was throbbing… this was the most intense tease he had ever experienced.

He grunted aloud as she tried to clench her thighs together, only managing to rub her leg against his hard-on. The contact made his body tense as he struggled to calm his own need. Apparently, she caught onto the strain in his muscles, and a devilish glint formed in her eyes. Threading her hand into his hair near the base of his neck and planting an arm on his shoulder to assist with her weight, she let go with her opposing hand, slowly skimming her fingertips down his body until she felt fabric… Her gaze locked on the place where she knew his eyes would be… making Gajeel feel as though she could peer right through the wall at him. Reaching lower between their bodies, she found her prize and grasped onto it firmly… giving him one long stroke over the fabric, and causing a muffled groan to escape his lips.

"Well… damn…" A voice spoke up from Juvia's right.

Both parties, who had forgotten that they were surrounded by their guild mates as they indulged in each other, turned in shock to the wide-eyed younger Strauss sibling, who's jaw was dropping at the sight of Juvia's hovering torso. Her older sister was standing at her side with a similar expression, although she had a hand covering her gaping mouth.

The water mage turned a deep crimson color and swatted at Gajeel, giving a nonverbal command to let her down. They couldn't see what was going on from out there… so they must've been making their own assumptions. _Hopefully she can come up with something believable. _

Checking out his surroundings, he realized that nobody aside from the two silver-haired mages had been watching the event. Loke was too busy being tortured by Erza… Gray was listening into Cana and Evergreen's conversation… as was Laxus… And, luckily, Lucy and the shrimp were deep in conversation… too busy hashing out a plan of action to notice anything. Even though he was relieved that she hadn't seen… the slayer was overcome with another strong wave of guilt as he peered out at the script mage. He couldn't believe what he had just done… that he just lost control… lost himself… in a situation that he vowed would never happen again. He didn't mean for it to go that far.

"Whoever is in there gave Juvia a foot massage… and is really, really good at it." He heard the water mage explain to the two inquisitive sisters.

The Strauss sisters seemed to buy into the innocent, shy façade as they watched her fidget nervously in place. The girls burst out in laughter, shaking their heads as though they should have known better. Eventually the younger gasping out, "Phew… I thought you were being possessed or something… you were floating."

"Oh, no…" Juvia tilted her head to the side, replying timidly, "Juvia just sort of lost it for a minute there. He is really good with his hands."

"Ooh… I think Ever was right… it's probably Bickslow." The younger girl wiggled her brow at the water mage, before they all took a few steps further down the line.

That statement caught the attention of the final two girls in line. "Which one is Bickslow?" bunny girl questioned in a tense voice.

"I think number one is…" Lisanna let them in on the little secret, pointing ahead to Gajeel's cell.

The slayer could practically smell the anticipation radiating off of the silver-haired girl. _Guess she's not only after Salamander._

Mira stepped back, allowing her sister to take her turn first. As the girl jumped forward, she 'accidently' kicked her foot into the cell just as blunette had. Gajeel let out a grunt in irritation, but reached for it anyway. He had to collaborate with Juvia's story for the girls to believe her… so he held Lisanna's leg against his side, and set to work massaging the back of her shin. He tuned out the light moans coming from the woman in front of him as he focused his eyes on the shrimp. The level of guilt he felt was unimaginable. The slayer didn't know what he should do when the two friends approached him next. He didn't deserve her attention.

"Juvia didn't lie. His hands are amazing…" the silver-haired girl was now purring… lost in a relaxed bliss.

A few moments later, he realized that he had dropped her leg at some point and she was currently scouring his torso… leaving no spot untouched. The broken man no longer cared about the situation… he didn't even register her touches… couldn't think of anything but the little script mage and how he may never be worthy of her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the siblings switch places. Mira stood in front of him, but he paid her no mind… eyes still trained on the small girl nearby. The take-over mage completed her inspection in a less frenzied manner, patting his torso and biceps, before having him turn around to evaluate his backside. After she finished running her hands over the tense muscles in his back, the demon began to retreat from the cell.

Gajeel sighed, preparing to turn around and face the girl he wronged, but before he had the chance to move, he felt a strong… but petite… hand grasp onto his ass cheek. His eyes went wide once again as the older girl giggled, "He has a nice ass too," before the slayer heard them shuffle away, whispering to each other. He didn't bother to listen into the conversation… it wasn't important.

As he spun back around, he couldn't help but check in on the water mage… who was coming to a stop in front of the stripper's number. The sight drew a growl from his throat as instinct kicked in for a second, but a blur of blue in his peripherals relocated his attention instantly.

The final two stood in front of him, both looking anxious. The pretty, typically bubbly blonde gripped ahold of the tiny hand belonging to his breathtaking, blue-haired shrimp.

He cringed once again as he thought of how he could have… might have… lost the girl. Even though they weren't involved with each other like that… his shit judgment was inexcusable. He may not have had conscious control over his actions after his instinct took over, but he never should have considered any disloyal behavior in the first place. This was the woman he had chosen to be with… once he was able to give her what she deserved… and if she would have him. How could he ignore that just to have one more moment with an old fling?

_Is that what I consider Juvia as now… an old fling? No… that's not right…_

"Let's do this quickly. I don't have anything against Bickslow, but I don't really know him… and he kind of makes me nervous." The blonde mumbled out, receiving a swift nod in response from her counterpart.

The duo reached through the barrier together, using each other for moral support. Bunny girl made contact with his right pec, and began kneading the muscle there. The shrimp reached for the left side … but before she could start moving her fingers, Gajeel clamped his hand over hers… holding it tightly against his chest as his heart raced.

The girl gasped lightly and blushed, probably not expecting such an action from Bickslow. The slayer leaned closer as she began to caress his body, his arms hanging, crossed behind his back to allow her complete access.

"I have to say, I never expected him to be this… sexy." The little script mage whispered to her friend. "It's sort of how I expect Gajeel to feel. I wonder where he is…" Her face transformed into a cute little pout as she turned to peek down the line.

The two continued their exploration… the blonde setting a quick pace as she grazed over his chest, abs, and sides. Levy slowed her actions after the earlier show of emotions though… taking her time, but following a similar pattern. Her fingertips slid down his chest, slowly ran across the dips outlining his abdominal muscles… and then finished by flattening out her hand, pressing it firmly against his waist, and following his side back up and around, holding him closer and caressing the muscles near his shoulder blade.

The blonde had finished her search long before the shrimp, and was waiting patiently, while considering her thoughts. As the shrimp was massaging Gajeel's back, bunny girl startled them both with an unexpected outburst, "Oooh… I have a great idea! It'll be so much fun!"

She had quickly distracted Levy, mentioning something about the novels they read… and the girl began to retreat… but before the blunette could pull away, the iron dragon slayer did something very uncharacteristic for him… he intercepted her hand and raised the back of it to his mouth, leaving a gentle kiss…

_I'm sorry Levy. I will make my betrayal up to you somehow. I swear it. _

A flush stained the girl's cheeks as she was led away, and although it took some coaxing… her friend finally managed to peel Levy's eyes from their previous place in line, consuming her in conversation.

While watching his script mage wander off, the iron dragon slayer was struck with the realization of who she was heading toward. Turning to the playboy, he narrowed his eyes and let out a low, rumbling growl… swiftly catching his attention. Continuing the growl, he pressed his hands against the barrier and adjusted his stance into one of a predator… _Just giving him a friendly warning… If he does anything to her, I'll rip his throat out…_


	7. Reader Involvement: Poll 1

**Hey Everyone! **

**Just a quick note to let you all know that a new poll for Games of Chance is up on my profile. I decided to put up random polls throughout the story to give everyone more involvement with its development. This is my pre-games poll to see who you want to read more about. I figured I'd get it posted for you to start voting while I'm writing the next chapter. **

**You can vote for up to 10 choices, but you can only vote once… so make it count! The results may be seen later in the interactions between rounds or in personal thoughts during a character's pov, but it won't change what happens during the actual rounds… that will still be random.**

**Here's your first chance to have a hand in the action! The poll will be open for a while… so you don't need to make up your mind immediately. I'll be coming up with ideas based on the current number of votes at the time as I write each chapter. The final results do not really matter, just the number of votes while it's still open. It is a blind poll, so you won't know what to expect. I'll let you know when I close it though, so you can check out the final results. Keep an eye on my author notes before each new chapter. Have fun voting!**


End file.
